Zakon Jedi
Zakon Jedi — starożytna organizacja zakonna strzegącą pokoju i zjednoczona dzięki wierzeniom i poglądowi na Moc. W Galaktyce Jedi byli najbardziej znaną organizacją czerpiącą z Mocy. Przez tysiąclecia stali się obrońcami pokoju i Republiki, która właśnie dzięki nim doszła do swojej największej świetności. Byli zaprzysiężonymi przeciwnikami Sithów, którzy ostatecznie doprowadzili do upadku zakonu - zwieńczonego Czystką Jedi w 17 BBY. Po upadku Lorda Sith Palpatina Jedi odbudowali się budując Nowy Zakon Jedi podczas Nowej Ery Jedi. Jedi to zakon osób wrażliwych na moc. Zakon powstał ok. 25000 BBY i istniał przez Biliony lat. Osoby wrażliwe na moc to takie, w których organizmach występuje nadnaturalne stężenie midichlorianów. Ważne decyzję podejmowała Najwyższa Rada Jedi. Pochodzenie, wierzenia i historia Zakonu thumb|right|200px|[[Odan-Urr trzymający swój archaiczny Miecz świetlny]] Życie Jedi było poświęceniem. Aby przejść szkolenie w posługiwaniu się Mocą dzieci na światach pod kontrolą Republiki były zabierane od rodziców jeszcze jako niemowlęta, kiedy tylko zaczęły zdradzać specyficzne uzdolnienia. Zabierano je do Świątyni Jedi na Coruscant. Od początku szkolenia dzieci uczone były ścisłego przestrzegania kodeksu. W uczniach starano się wykorzenić złość, nienawiść, gniew i strach które prowadziły na ciemną stronę Mocy. Kodeks Jedi Nie ma emocji - jest spokój. Nie ma ignorancji - jest wiedza. Nie ma namiętności - jest pogoda ducha. Nie ma chaosu - jest harmonia. Nie ma śmierci - jest Moc. Wersja oryginalna (angielska): There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there s Force. Szkolenie thumb|right|[[Padawan|Padawanowie wyruszali na misje ze swoimi Mistrzami aby zdobywać doświadczenie. Tutaj Mistrz Qui-Gon Jinn ze swoim padawanem]] Najmłodsi adepci szkoleni byli przez pojedyńczego Mistrza w grupach zwanych klanami. Po bitwie na Ruusan stało się tradycją, że szkolenie rozpoczynały już 6 latki. Białe szaty Jedi ilustrowały ich harmonię z Mocą, w przeciwieństwie do kolorów szat Sithów, w których dominowała czerń. Jedi realizowali przez swoje życie setki, jeśli nie tysiące misji, głównie jako dyplomaci i ambasadorzy. Podróżowali w miejsca konfliktów w całej galaktyce i często reprezentowali Republikę działając na zlecenie senatu. Mimo spełniania roli dyplomatów Jedi często musieli włączać się do walki, lecz takie postępowanie zawsze należało do ostateczności. Moc Wszystkich Jedi jednoczyło badanie Mocy: pola energii które emanowało z każdej żywej istoty. Jedi szukali zrozumienia mocy, aby mogli lepiej pomagać istotom, którym służą. Jako adepci jasnej strony Mocy Jedi używali mocy tylko do leczenia i obrony. Po Wielkiej Wojnie Sithów powstała Rada Jedi. Zbierało się w niej 12 Jedi wyróżniających się zdolnościami oraz doświadczeniem. Rada podejmowała najważniejsze decyzje dotyczące Zakonu, oraz stanowiła ciało doradcze Senatu. Każdy Jedi miał obowiązek podporządkowania się decyzją senatu, lecz nie zawsze się tak działo. Przykładem może być Obi-Wan Kenobi który chciał wziąć Anakina na padawana pomimo stanowczego sprzeciwu Rady. Broń Rycerze Jedi używali do walki mieczy świetlnych, o różnokolorowych klingach. Najczęstsze były zielone i niebieskie, choć mistrz Windu miał fioletową. Jedi nie mieli czerwonych mieczy świetlnych. Rangi W miarę poznawania nauk Jedi oraz natury Mocy każdy Jedi przechodził przez cztery podstawowe rangi. Hierarchia *''Nowicjusz Jedi'' – dziecko wrażliwe na Moc. Ta grupa obejmowała uczniów od noworodków w których odkryto zdolności aż do adeptów w wieku nastoletnim, kiedy to zaczynali naukę jako padawanowie. Nowicjusze byli nauczani w grupach nazywanych klanami. *''Padawan Jedi'' – uczeń obięty opieką mistrza lub Rycerza Jedi. Aby awansować do rangi padawana nowicjusz musiał zostać wybrany przez opiekuna. Wśród padawanów będących ludźmi tradycją stał się warkocz noszony za prawym uchem. Kiedy padawan dostępował ceremonii pasowania na rycerza, warkocz zostawał mu obcinany. Jednak aby padawan mógł dostąpić pasowania uprzednio musiał przejść próby, które miały udowodnić, że jest godzien rangi rycerza. *''Rycerz Jedi'' – Rycerz Jedi był w pełni zdolnym Jedi do samodzielnego działania. Chociaż już nie był nauczany przez swojego mistrza i nie spędzał z nim tyle czasu co będąc padawanem, często utrzymywał kontakt ze swoim mistrzem i zasięgał rad właśnie u niego. Mimo uzyskania samodzielności szkolenie adepta nie dobiegało końca. Teraz zdobywał doświadczenie zarówno na samodzielnych misjach dla zakonu, jak i pracując w zespołach. Część rycerzy poświęcało się zgłębianiu Mocy i korzystać z holokronów aby lepiej poznać historię Zakonu i tajniki Mocy. Rycerz Jedi mógł również wziąć pod swoje skrzydła padawana i rozpocząć jego szkolenie. *''Mistrz Jedi'' – rycerz Jedi który okazał głębokie zrozumienie Mocy i duże doświadczenie mógł zostać mianowany przez Radę Jedi do rangi mistrza. Często dodatkowym warunkiem było wyszkolenie padawana do rangi rycerza. Tytuł ten mógł zostać również przyznany za nadzwyczajne czyny. Tytuły Jedi *Adept Jedi *Archiwista Jedi *Fechmistrz Jedi *Historyk Jedi *Lord Jedi *Negocjator Jedi *Obrońca Jedi *Padawan *Strażnik Jedi *Strażnik Świątyni Jedi *Wielki Mistrz Jedi *Wizjoner Jedi *Artysta Jedi Jedi GUEST_10d3e185-dba1-4649-900d-35aa3abd48a7.jpeg|Yoda Mace_Windu.jpg|Mace Windu 5f86a13e7b338f4931e0bcaa5f785c40.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn Serie kenobi star wars disney- ewan mcgregor imagefull.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin-skywalker-before-darth-vader.jpg|Anakin Skywalker Kategoria:Zakony Kategoria:Organizacja Jedi Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum